


The Green Cock of the Goddess

by DraceDomino



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: All Powerful Character, Dominance, Futanari, Harems, Oral Sex, Punishment, Stretching, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: She-Hulk's rule is absolute. The new holder of the Infinity Gauntlet, Jennifer Walters rules the universe with an harsh, though fair, fist. Heroes of the past are treated to the rewards of her kindness, while villains are subjected to harsh punishments within which they can seek redemption. None are above her judgement, and none are beyond earning her favor by servicing her massive green cock.After all, she deserves a bit of pleasure for all she's done for the world.





	

The Green Cock of the Goddess  
-By Drace Domino

In her old life, Jennifer Walters always tried to do what was right. Whether it was in her work as an attorney or as a superhero fighting to protect the innocent, she had always acted on the better interest of the public, seeking to protect and serve the good while punishing those that would do her harm. And to that end, she had accomplished great things. Legal victories in the courtroom allowed innocent men and women to go free, while battles in the middle of the city saved lives by the hundreds. She had accomplished a great deal for a mortal; even one with such...enhanced features as her. The Avengers, the Defenders, the Lady Liberators, the Fantastic Four...they had all been lucky to have her, and she had served each one with distinction, honor, and a good heart.

These days; however, there was no need in the universe for such organizations.

These days She-Hulk alone kept order, and her rule was unquestioned.

The mighty woman sat back with a slow smile spreading across her face; every muscle gripped by the comfortable embrace of her throne. Plated in minerals so rare that Earth had never seen their equal, it was a seat of massive importance and profound dignity and respect. It was there, within the hall of Asgard which she had long since overthrown, She-Hulk ruled from a seat that was once Odin’s. The mighty Infinity Gauntlet that she wore covering a single powerful jade fist had made it all possible, and for the past ten years the universe had known a peace and a bliss that it had never experienced before. There was no more war. There was no more crime. Merely thousands of galaxies with quadrillions of lives, all knowing that their wellbeing was solely thanks to the jade woman that sat in a golden hall.

She-Hulk, the ruler of the universe, had been kind to many. To those that had stood against her; however...the punishment had been severe and stern.

“I wish to punish the unworthy, Tigra.” She-Hulk would announce nearly every day; a wicked smile drawing on her green lips. “Bring me them...so I might help them earn their place in my new reality.”

Tigra had always been a close asset at hand; dressed in the scant clothing of a servant girl and always ready to appease. While She-Hulk sat at her throne Tigra drifted from the great hall to do just as she had been ordered; perusing the list of those that were still seeking penance for their crimes. It was a long list numbering in the hundreds; from civilians to military personnel to supervillains and even heroes, those that had opposed She-Hulk when she first realized her impressive new power. Every day from the rank and file of those waiting to earn their second chance Tigra would collect a few, and one by one they would be led before the throne of She-Hulk.

This was the new reality of the universe, where the guilty paid for their sins in flesh and bowed to a mighty green cock.

\--

“Ophelia Sarkissian, also known as Viper, also known as Madame Hydra.” It was Spider-Woman that made the announcement; another of She-Hulk’s servant girls kept close at her side. She too was dressed in the clothing of a servant; a loose bikini top and a slip of fabric across her lap. She gestured to the woman on her knees in front of She-Hulk in that very moment, speaking clear and crisp to her undisputed ruler. “In addition for her crimes while serving with Hydra, she opposed your rule, Grand Empress.”

“I remember.” She-Hulk smirked, and let her chin rest against the golden knuckles of the Infinity Gauntlet. “She’s...eager to earn her place, I see.” That much was true. During the announcement of her name and crimes Viper had crawled forward; her naked body slipping up to the edge of the throne where she invited herself to service the green skinned beauty. As She-Hulk sat she did so completely naked save for the gauntlet; showing her muscled figure as the absolute picture of beauty in the universe, right down to her throbbing, thick member. It was an impressive size and nearly always hard and ready to claim a tight young slut, and the powers of the gauntlet hadn’t dulled She-Hulk’s interest in flesh in the slightest. Even now she sat smirking, smiling while Viper cradled her cock in her hands and began to kiss it up and down. Green lips to green dick, a soft pink tongue wiggling back and forth, and the look of an apologetic woman gazing up at her.

She-Hulk didn’t speak directly to her; the prisoners never earned that right, but she was still pleased that Viper had taken to her duties so quickly. While the stripped Viper licked and sucked along that massive green cock a line of precum teased from the tip, which the former villain was quick to slurp up. Her cheeks were blushing and it was clear in her eyes that she was a bit unfamiliar with what to do, and yet...she was trying. She was smart enough to know she had done wrong by the guidelines of the new order of the universe, and she was smart enough to know that she was powerless to stop it. The smart bitches dropped to their knees early...the stupid ones had to be shown how very weak they were.

“Spider-Woman, this one is adequate.” She-Hulk smiled, sighing gently from the depths of her throat. The lines of spit cascading down her shaft smeared across Viper’s smooth features, and the former Hydra leader made sure to make a mess of it all. She let the spit rub back and forth over her face and forehead, let her hair stick to her cheeks, and even lowered her head to spend several long, laborious minutes licking at She-Hulk’s sack. Anything to appease the new living god that had come to rule all creation, anything to earn her place in the paradise that She-Hulk had created. And She-Hulk, for her part, seemed to approve of her work. “She’s a snivelling little worm that would do anything to save herself. A worthless little slut whose only redeeming quality is the warmth in her holes.”

“Yes, Grand Empress.” Spider-Woman spoke, stepping forward and gesturing to Viper again. “Shall I have Tigra bring you another, my goddess?” She-Hulk pursed her lips, pondering it for a long moment. Viper picked up her pace when she heard the other two women talking about her, pushing her head down on that green member and swirling her tongue more and more rapidly. She’d push herself, she’d gag herself, she’d impale her own throat against that green member if she had to. As it was she was choking, sputtering, whimpering as She-Hulk’s cock dropped deeper and deeper down her throat, and yet the new Grand Empress seemed...bored. She-Hulk simply waved a dismissive hand, and grunted casually to Spider-Woman.

“Throw her to Mystique’s dungeon.” She-Hulk announced simply, much to the shocked look moving across Viper’s face. “And yes, have Tigra bring me another. My cock still needs attention, Spider-Woman...one of these prisoner sluts should be enough.”

“Yes, Grand Empress.” Came Spider-Woman’s simple consent before leading a screaming, pleading Viper away.

\--

The prisoners were brought in one by one over the course of the next five hours, each one dropping to her knees and working on paying back her crimes. The lucky ones were granted a moment of bliss in the form of a mouthful of She-Hulk’s cum; a warm bath of delight that ensured they received a few centuries off of their sentence. Others were told that they had served so poorly that they actively added years on. The truly misfortunate were sent down to the dungeon belonging to Mystique; the woman that had supplanted Hela within the boundaries of Niflheim.

Many familiar faces came that day, and many familiar mouths wrapped around She-Hulk’s enormous cock. Some of them she allowed to tend to her slowly and at their own measure; a form of respect for those she had respected in her past life. Black Widow. Wasp. Sue Storm. All three of them had been allowed to serve as a single unit; the three former heroes on their knees in front of her, sucking on her cock and her sack while ribbons of spit came between them. The three sluts were a constant in She-Hulk’s life and barely a day went by when they weren’t made to serve; all three at the same time as their Grand Empress coached them in their new life. They kissed with blushing faces and mouthfuls of their owner’s cum. They rubbed each other from a building excitement they received at servicing such power. But mostly? Mostly they simply knelt at their proper place sucking on their Grand Empress’ cock. Such was their punishment...and also their reward.

Others weren’t so lucky. Villains had the hardest time in She-Hulk’s new order; those that she once fought against in times when her power was so limited. Titania’s daily facefuckings were brutal and intense and left the otherwise imposing woman sobbing in a heap; cum pouring from her nose and throat as she was broken down to a mess on her hands and knees. Enchantress fared no better. Stripped of her magic by the power of the Infinity Gauntlet, the beautiful blonde was made to service She-Hulk with her neck and her wrists locked into a set of stocks. She was one of the few She-Hulk would rise from her seat for; powering herself forward and fucking the woman’s mouth violently and with desperate, hard strikes. Much like Titania it would end with cum oozing out of her nose but also dashed all through her hair, and when she was finished she would return to her new home: Mystique’s dungeon. At least until the next day came, and She-Hulk called for her again.

Not even the servants of the Grand Empress were immune. When suffering from a run of prisoners that failed to get her off She-Hulk was keen to demand that Spider-Woman and Tigra both drop to their knees, forcing the two to work their own skills across her massive green member. After so many years they had well-practiced and rehearsed what they needed to do, and when She-Hulk would treat them to a bath of cum they received it like a divine blessing. Their tongues weaved in and out of the cream, Tigra relished it rubbing into her fur, and Spider-Woman always left with a full belly. The afternoon treatment of their Grand Empress was a given on any particular day; both women served knowing that any day at She-Hulk’s heels would mean tasting her green prick at least once before the day was done. Thankfully for Spider-Woman and Tigra, it was a delicious form of service.

The evening went on, and more and more women were brought before her only to be judged. Mary Jane? Unworthy for anything more than to lick her cum from another woman’s face. Psylocke? She earned She-Hulk’s cum through her enchanting appearance and a remarkable ability to deepthroat. White Queen? The jade empress always delighted slapping her massive cock between those absolutely breathtaking breasts. Songbird? She could always try again tomorrow...and the day after that...and the millennium after that. If enough green cock was shoved down her throat, perhaps she’d start to sing all the sweeter.

By the end of the evening She-Hulk had worked through nearly a hundred of her prisoners; a day well spent for the ruler of the multiverse. And when the evening came to an end the mighty woman retired to her bedroom; her bedroom where her favorite chosen sluts were kept. The most honored of all women; the concubines of the living green god. What better life could a woman want these days?

Not that the new ones didn’t complain, of course.

“No...no, please...I just...no…” Kamala fidgeted, squirming underneath the weight of women on all sides holding her down. To her right Rogue, Lilandra, Hellcat held her down. To her left Squirrel Girl, Domino, and Moondragon did the job. Cradling the youngest member of the harem’s head in her lap was none other than Carol Danvers, who caressed Kamala’s hair as she whispered in a soft and consoling voice.

“It’s wonderful, dear.” She purred, and let a hand drift down to smooth over Kamala’s dark, perky breasts. “You don’t know how lucky you are to be with us here…”

Despite those words of consolation, Kamala gazed on in fear as She-Hulk stepped forward. That mighty green cock looked simply too big to handle even with her elastic powers, and the gaze on the Grand Empress’ face was hungry and predatory. While Squirrel Girl and Lilandra each held up one of Kamala’s legs She-Hulk slithered forward, slapping that massive green meat right on top of her lap and watching her twitch and shiver from the weight of it.

“No...it’s...too big...too...bi...g…” As She-Hulk lined her tip up to Kamala’s soon-to-be-claimed entrance, the Grand Empress gestured to the side, smirking to her other concubines.

“Domino? Silence her for me. I don’t wish to hear her whine while I fuck her.”

“Yes, Grand Empress…” The purr that came from Domino’s lips was slow and sultry, the voice of a woman that absolutely enjoyed her new life. She was always lucky; after all, so it didn’t surprise her that she ended up in the sweetest spot in the multiverse. With a noise of pure bliss she swung forward and straddled her pussy over Kamala’s face; fingers threading into the girl’s hair as she started to rock back and forth. While Kamala’s screams were muffled She-Hulk shoved herself inside, and pleasure quickly overcame her. A new tight, young fuckhole for her collection. Another concubine to her list of favorites. What more could a living goddess possibly want?

Kamala Khan screamed. She cried. They all did; but they also all eventually broke. Kamala’s moment of shattering came fairly quickly in the evening, after the fourth time she had been filled with cum at the edge of a massive green cock. It was while she was forced to suck on She-Hulk’s member, her dripping pussy tended to by Lilandra and Carol Danvers, that her tiny body had quivered in shameful orgasm. It was at that point that her eyes became glazed and pleasure overwhelmed her, so much so that she started to suck on She-Hulk’s cock in far more proper fashion. A simple glance was all it took into the eyes of her Grand Empress for She-Hulk to know; Kamala Khan was ready to enjoy her new role in life.

The Infinity Gauntlet precluded the need to sleep...but She-Hulk still went to bed every evening. She went to bed to fuck her harem, to claim her favorite sluts again and again and again. Each of them was kept in a state of rapture and delight as they serviced an enormous green rod, filled with cum in all of their holes and making games of cleaning each other out. It didn’t take long for Kamala Khan to join the fun and soon she was swapping She-Hulk’s cream back and forth with Carol Danvers, kissing her idol with a mouthful of her goddess’ cum. Nearby Lilandra and Rogue clung to She-Hulk’s shoulders and fawned over her every need, while Domino and Squirrel girl were in a depraved moment of gobbling cum out of each other’s wet, eager slits. Moondragon and Hellcat; refusing to be the odd women out, took turns fucking each other with a glorious jade dildo made to match the proportions of their empress.

Such was life in the Grand Empress’ bedchambers; a never ending celebration of lust and desire. When She-Hulk would leave in the morning she would make sure to leave her pets plenty of toys to play with; not only to enjoy each other but to continue the breaking of Kamala Khan. Perhaps she would even bestow upon one of them a temporary cock just like her own; drawing on the power of the Reality Gem to alter their body and give them a thick, throbbing member. Carol Danvers had served well recently...perhaps she’d like the chance to fuck the little thing that idolized her so?

Questions for another time, at least. For now, She-Hulk took a long moment to enjoy the quiet. With her harem well-fucked out, the eight women all slept in a perfect circle around Jennifer, who was content to remain awake. She could feel them all against her; their hands, their heartbeats, their very being. All She-Hulk wore was her mighty gauntlet and a layer of sweat across her impressive body; not to mention the outright stench of eight well-fucked sluts. Each of them laid exhausted and spent, each one drizzling cum out of their various holes. Even little Kamala Khan was dozing peacefully sandwiched in between Moondragon and Carol, her belly full of cum and her smile clearly satisfied. She had gotten over her fear quite quickly.

She-Hulk merely laid there, content with the touch of her finest eight sluts.

She had done great things for the multiverse. She had improved the lives of trillions of people. And for herself, she had made sure that her mighty green cock would never go long without attention. Without being worshipped like the paragon of fuck-hungry might that it was.

She-Hulk sighed contently as she laid there, dwelling on her duties for the next day. Maybe tomorrow, she would open up a new tether in reality and punish a whole new universe.

No pussy, mouth, or ass in any dimension was safe from the judgement of Jennifer Walters, the Grand Empress of the multiverse.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> She-Hulk is great. An omnipresent futanari She-Hulk fucking Kamala is even better!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
